Falling for the Devil of the Mist
by Zabuzamaniac
Summary: What would happen if a new ninja joins the leaf with some friends.She has been to the village befor?What is this girl cappable of ? And just what will happen to Zabuza?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen for the devil of the mist...

What would happen if a new ninja joins the leaf with some has been to the village befor?What is this girl cappable of ? And just what will happen to Zabuza and Haku?_

Zabuzamaniac: I do not own Naruto or any thing but the stuff that came out of my and its characters belong to thier rightful owner. i got the idea to wright this from a few stories i read and a few dreams to. This is my first fanfic so please be kind, but all reviews are excepted and appreseated. please tell me if i misspelled any thing.

-  
"speeking"  
'thought'

Chapter1 You're A What?

Ita pov.

I was very happy. Today was the last day of school before summer. Me and my friends pland to have a Naruto marathon. Right now I was waiting for my friends. I have hazleish eyes,I'm kinda smaller than some people I know. My height is 5'2, I've been told that my hair is a reddish brown. But it is not my real hair color, it is just a justu to hide my real hair color and the same is true about my eyes. My hair is pulled into a ponytail at the back of my head. My friends and I are black belts in marshelarts. None of my friends know about who I truely am. But that will change tonight...  
I am siting on the couch thinking about how to tell them about who and what I truely am. When the damned door bell rang. 'Damn door bell, note to self change that damn door bell if i ever come back', I thought as i get up to answer the door. I open it only to see my friend who is shorter than me. "Carina, your early." I said to her.  
" Well that is better than being late." Carina replied." Where is Katie and Mario?" I asked. she only that being done we went to sit on the larg couch. Carina was 4'10,with black hair and dark hazle eyes with onex mixed in them. We waited for half an hour befor the door bell rang again.  
" I fucking hate that door bell." I said a little annoyed," Come in, the door is open" I said a little loudder. Then both Katie and Mario came in, and just like Carina, they came with the things they needed to bring. Mario had short black spiky hair and deep blue is 2in. shorter than me.. Katie on the other hand is 5'6 with blood red hair with onyx eyes. " Hey sorry we're late."Mario appologised. " Its ok Mario, Katie. You're accually on time." I told them. I then bit my lip and looked a the ground. " Ita whats wrong?" " Did something happen?" " Yeah, you were looking forword to this night" They asked simutaniously. I looked back to them and said," Guys, there is some thing I need to tell you." That really got their attention. They look at each other than back at me,  
" What?" They said at the same time.  
" What I'm about to tell you is the is your choice to believe it or not." They nodded, so I cuntinued on," Im not fully human. I'v seen wars, I've been in wars. It is time to tell you all the truth about who and what I am." I stopped to get up and go down the hall. i motion for them to follow. their curius nature led them to follow me to the end of the hall. I did a few hand signs and then pushed open the hidden door. I turned around and saw them looking at the door in shock. "ummm...guys its just a hidden door." I told them. Katie was the first to talk," Ita a few seconds ago you said you weren't fully human what did you mean by that?" " Come with me and I will show you all what I meant?" Was my reply with a juster to the hidden walked into the room. I fallowed them, making sur to shut the door. " Alright you guys might want to sit down for this",I said as I turn to face them. They sat down on the long couch. I sat in the wooden chair opposite of the...  
_-

yea my first chapter is done. pleas you and your reviews of anykind are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for the Devil of the Mist -  
Zabuzamaniac: I dont own Naruto or any other character. Yes They are in the realword so far. i really apresheate the reviews. and yes i know i spelled a few words wrong so sue me for being a bad speller... enough of me. Let get a move on.  
_"speach"  
thought

chapter 2: You're a what! Part2

recap: Katie was the first to talk," Ita a few seconds ago you said you weren't fully human what did you mean by that?" " Come with me and I will show you all what I meant?" Was my reply with a juster to the hidden walked into the room. I fallowed them, making sur to shut the door. " Alright you guys might want to sit down for this",I said as I turn to face them. They sat down on the long couch. I sat in the wooden chair opposite of them...  
_- I mean exactly that. Im not fully human. Katie what happened to your parents as far as you know they attacted me. And i killed them for three reasons. 1) i did it in selfdefence and 2) they were wanted criminals in the shinobi world. That gave them a quite the shock, thought Ita.  
Whats the third reason? Katie, Mario,and Carinna asked shocked. You will know soon enough came Ita s reply, I WAS a shinobie for the Leaf village. this time they all gasped. But Ita wasn t done yet, Saddly i must return to the village. she sighed. Ita had dropped her gaze to the floor. when whe looked up after a few moments saw the sadness in each of thier eyes. Ita had an idea. Do you wish to train as shinobi? Ita s queusten got everyones attention."Yes!" came the replys after a few minutes. "Good, hope you wont regret this." Ita was happy that her friend would atleast have some way to protect themselfs, though she hid her feelings well.  
_

Mario sat there thinking, taking in what Ita just said untill something came across his mind,Wait, she said that she wasn't human and she was a ninja."Then what are you Ita? A demon? or halfbreed?" He ask still was even more so when Ita said,"Yes,I'm indeed a halfbreed. You could also say that I'm related to Naruto,Sasuke,and by bloodline ofcourse." After that was said Mario past out for a good halfhour.  
When he wokeup, he foun hims self on the couch with three sets of eyes on him, two of witch had worry in them and the third set just held bordom."Dude, you pastedout for halfanhour."He could tell that was Carinna's voice."Yeah, you ok Mario?"Katie's voice came just nodded to the turns to Ita and asked,"So...when do we start the trainnig?" Carinna and Katie just gasped.(come on he's a big boy,he can take care of himself)Mario just grinned at thier reaction before he turned his tention back on Ita."After we have dinner tonight,'cause the soonner you all start the better chance at survivel you'll have in the world of shinobi."was her ,Katie,and Carinna nodded in unison.  
Suddenly there was a loud growl."Ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrr!" All three looked at the four of them bursted out with luaghter."Gues that means its dinner time." Ita said."Well lets go get dinner then, I've already have dinner in the oven." With that said they all got up and left the room for the food. Turns out Ita cooked steak,corn,mashed potatos, noodles,and deviled was only enough for every one to have A helping of each of the food.  
Mario looked Ita, his curiousity getting the better of him,asked "Soooo...What kind of halfbreed are you Ita?" Everyone stoped eating to hear her responce,which was"I guess you can say I'm related to Haku,Naruto,and Saus-gay,while I'm Half nine tailled fox. I'm only related to the boys through bloodline except Naruto,He's more like a son to me."  
- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-

remember, more reviews = more chapters.  
If i get some more reviews I`ll make the next chapter longer please do tell me if i miss spelled anything Ita doesn't like the little do i. I got notin against gays,lessbians, or bi people because im bi and i like yaoi and yuri. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling for the Devil of the Mist**

**Zabuzamaniac: alright third chapter. I want to thank two people ,Cloudy Momochi and bleach102 for being the first two people to review, I would also like to thank RockerGirlAnime314 for helping me with ideas for this chapter. in the first chapter i fergot to tell the ages well here they are:Ita was 18, Carina was 17 , Mario was 20, and Katie was 19. read&review please an thank you. ^_^ **

**_"speach"**

_**'thought'**_

**chapter 3 training**

**recap:** **Mario looked Ita, his curiousity getting the better of him,asked "Soooo...What kind of halfbreed are you Ita?" Everyone stoped eating to hear her responce which was"I guess you can say I'm related to Haku,Naruto,and Saus-gay,while I'm Half nine tailled fox. I'm only related to the boys through bloodline except Naruto,He's more like a son to me."**

**(Ita p.o.v.)**

**" Well now that we're done eating, time to go to the traing room." I said after a few minutes. "Where's that?" Carina asked. " In my basement." I smiled as they stare at me as if i grew two heads. Katie then spoke up," Ita, I've been in your basement."I just sat smiling,"so?"**

**"So, your basement is small!"she said**

**"correction you've been in part of basement..." i replyed.**

**Katie sat there before she sighed,"Alright, let get it this training over with."**

**"agreed" Carina stated still shock. but that went away when she saw my smile grow. Carina raised an eyebrow at me but i just replyed,"but, befor we begin there is something i want to warn you about first and that is your training,"they looked me in the eye to let me know the were listening,so i continued,"first, you will do as i say or you wont train at all. second,you are going to do a series of streching ,we're goin to dance." they all facepalmed and i knew a medeiatly what they were thinking,"It was how i servived as a shinobi, traing the same way as they other shinobi won't stregthen all your musles but with the dancing added to that training will stregthen all your musles." I looked each one of them in the eye before saying,"lets go."with out waiting for their reply i headed down to the training room. Carina followed suit, then Mario and Katie. On our way there Carina asked the major question," How much time do we have left here in this world?" i awnser was simple," three years"**

_**'Okay,so I have to train three people at once to servive in the world of shinob at once for three years,**_**I thought too my self,**_**' I can so do it. they well make me proud.'**_

******** three years later ************************

**(Ita pov)**

**(an: Ita is now 21, Carina is 20,Mario is 23, and Katie is 22)**

**So after i explained a few things, mainly why i asked the three of them if thay wanted to train as shinobi, the next three years whent by like this, mornings: breakfast,streching, light training,little bit of dancing after more : lunch, more streching heavier trainging,more streching, more dancing(more like goofing off while traing for Carina,Mario and Katie).evennings: dinner, more streching, really hard training(aka learning advace ninjutsu, taijutsu,genjutsu,and 101 ways to kill with medicjutsu alone but that was for when they have no other way to defend themselves against a more experiance shinobi, even though i thought them how to paralize their opponit).**

**It was dark outside when I said," Alright peoplegrab your gear and follow me." They came down the stairs with their gear they four of us dressed in our every day clothes.I was whering my special vest, which was a mixture of a waight and armer, under my dark blue t-shirt, some black shorts with waights over them, the waights covered my entire legs, under black baggy pant but not baggy to hender my movements and my ninja sandles, i had pulled my hair into a miniture pony tail on the top of the back of my head so it look like there's a flame on the back of my head.**

**Carina wore her waight vest as well under a black t-shirt that said ' Don't poke me.. ... i BITE! 3:)' on it in neat blood red kanji. Carina also wore midnight black shorts with waights over them completly covering her legs under midnight black pants just baggy enogh to hide the waights. Katie wore the same only different colours,a very dark camofloge, and wore tank top insted of a t-shirt over her waight vest. Both women wore their hair in pony tails, Carina's low and Katie's high. Mario wore the same except he didn't ware a shirt at all, the colour was different, dark crimson red.**

**" Once we get to the village we go to the hokage's office him/her, okay?" I stated rather than asked,all three nodded in agreement. I started jogging to the woods, or as i like to call it the forest, that was be hind my house, my friends hot on my heels. **

**Once we reached the 'forest', i jumped on the Iowest branch then jumped to a higher branch on the next tree and continued untill i was midway through the tree branches. I then stoped to let my friends catch up before going in the dirction of our destenation, whitch was a small clearing in the forest. Once all four of where in the middle of the clearing i did a very difficult jutsu. Then a bright light engolfed us and we where out like a flame. **

**when I woke up we where still in a clearing. The only diffence is that there where more people in the clearing and that this clearing was in an accual forest. I quickly look around to see were my friends where.I quickly went to each one and woke them gently. But, since that didn't work I yelled," GET YOU SORRY ASSES UP NOW OR I WILL NOT COOK FOOD FOR YOU FOR A MONTH!" That did the trick.**

**" What? can't let us starve," sceamed Carina and Mario in unison.**

**"Yeah, your food is the best!" yelled Katie in agreement. I just smiled like an idot while the other people look as if the four of us where idot with two heads. **

**"Chill, I only said that to get you asses up. I'll still cook for ," i said while i looked at the sky how about we go have luch, i'll cook, and I'll cut the training in half today."**

**Carina shared a look with Katie and Mario, then the trio yelled," HELL YEAH!**

**Just as we were about to leave," Ita?...Ita is that really you?" asked a familer voice. I turned around to see who it was. I smerked and replied," Ibiki, its been awhile since we last saw each other." My three friends stopped and looked at me then to the other people in the clearing, which were all anbu wareing thier animal mask,quickly diciding it was best to come stand next to me.**

**" Well, aren't you glad to see me Ibiki." I gave him a mock hurt look. **

**" Yep, thats defentaly Ita." Ibiki sighed," I'll take you to the hokage's office then." He then looked at my friends," all four of you."He sighed. I just smiled at him before heading off to the hokage's office while saying," Mario, Katie, Carina lets go!" They quickly followed me with Ibiki right beside got there in under five minutes.**

**Once we got there I kicked the door open. The hokage looked up from his paperwork to see me lowering my leg and walking in with my friends and Ibiki right behind me. I walked to the middle of the room, stopped and did a few handsigns before saying,"release." suddenly i was surrounded by smoke that quickly disappeard. I was now in my anbu uniform, encluding the fox mask that only covers my face from my eyes to the tip of my nose and the sides of my face, so that only my mouth and chin were exposed.**

**The hokage smiled at me," Its good to see you after six long years, Ita."**

**"It's good see you to gramps."I said while smiling.**

**"I see you finally finished that mission."He said,looking at my three friends then back at me," I see you made some new friends as well." I replied with a simple," You know me well,Gramps..hey Gramps?"**

**"Yes, what is it Ita?" Gramps asked a little worried what i wanted.**

**"Is it... would it be okay if Mario,Katie,and Carina join the village as shinobi?" I asked alittle curious as to what he would say. Gramps looked from me to them and back.I smiled what my friends called a 'wolf'smile.**

**"By the looks of it you've already trained them for the life of shinobi."He sighs,"Do you have the scrolls to prove what thier rank is?" At that i nodded and dug up the right scrolls from my i got the scrolls i tossed them to him. **

**He took one look at the scrolls then to me then to my buddies then back to the scrolls and sighed a very soft sigh."Well, they were trained under you. They can join,but they're going to start of on low racking missions inside the village."Heck yeah!" They four of us yelled while he just sighed again.**

**sorry about the first two chapters being so short. I'll try to make the chapters longer,R&R**

**please. flames will be egnored.**


End file.
